Monkeys should be happy, not sad!
by PlushiePlush
Summary: Pudding Fong is sad that she knows Taruto won't come back, after all, why come back to someone you hate? The mews defeated the aliens only a few weeks ago, but things are going wrong, its getting harder to transform. Written for Tomahawk 3.0's contest!
1. Sun sets on tears

**A/N: I am so busy, what with homework, anime, working on the roughdraft of my other fanfic so that my friends don't kill me, drawing so my friends don't kill me, and updating (Which I REALLY need to do) I am just stressing out! God this story is for Tomahawk 3.0's "The Golden TMM Awards" contest! This is the first time I have ever entered a contest and… to tell you the truth… this story is probably going to suck and I am going to lose… I've already read what I'm up against and I don't stand a chance! Anyways, enough of my blabbing, lets just get on to the story right?**

**XX Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMM AND NO WAY (no matter how much I wish) WILL I EVER OWN IT! XX**

Peace…

Such a wonderful word…

Peace…

And they had it.

Pudding Fong sat on a bench at the park. Her blonde hair blew in the breeze and she took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smells of the last few flowers that remained, which smelt even sweeter from the light rain the night before. Autumn, or some might call it Fall, it always depends, but either way, that was the season. Some people might believe that Pudding would like the Spring-time, or maybe even Summer, but although both were nice, what with the flowers and warm weather, the truth was… she loved Autumn. She didn't particularly like the cold, which was why Winter was last on her list, but she loved the colors. That was the reason she liked Autumn… colors.

She loved to just look at the leaves, some might be a tan brown, some a dark purple, others a rich amber. Her favorites were the ones that were orange that faded into a deep, hypnotizing red on the edges. Crunch, she loved to make the tan brown ones crush beneath her feet. The dark purple ones she would crush in her hand and sprinkle onto the floor. The rich amber leaves she would pick up and put into any river, stream, or even gutter, just to watch them glide away, dancing on the water tops, pockets of air beneath them. But what about the orange ones that faded to red? She would gather them up and go on top of the biggest structure she could find, weather it be a hill in the park, or Tokyo Tower. She would then wait for a breeze, strong or gentle, and let them go, have them be taken away on the wind, dancing through the sky so others could share their beauty.

Yet the leaves weren't the only things with colors. At the end of everyday, Pudding would go to the park to watch the sunset. She would love to look out to the baron hills and see the colors in the sky, gold fading into amber, maroon, violet, and cerulean. A little sliver of white on the horizon, which was all that was left of the sun.

Pudding sighed. "This is boring NaNoDa!" she crossed her arms and a frown fell upon her face. "No more Chimera Animas NaNoDa…" They had defeated the aliens a couple of weeks ago, now they were forced to do community work, such as cleaning the beaches. Every once in a while they would have to stop a bank robbery or things like that. Pudding loved being a mew mew, but sadly, it has been hard on her lately. When she would try to transform, her body would feel like jell-o and she would feel sharp pains throughout her body, as if someone was sticking needles into her and sending electrical currents through her from the needles. To make things simpler, it hurt, and it hurt A LOT.

But that pain felt like nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart. She looked at the piece of candy in her hand and sighed. "Pudding misses Taru-Taru NaNoDa…" When the aliens had left, Taruto promised to come back, for more candy he claimed, so she always kept some in her pockets. "He's not coming back NaNoDa!" She broke into sobs and hid her face in the palms of her hands. They had only left about three weeks ago, but Pudding highly doubted that he would come back. After all, why would he? He hated her, so why come back to someone you hate?

Everything and anything she saw reminded her of him. The leaves, that was why she liked the orange and red ones, because she was orange and he was red. Candy, that was obvious. She would think she would see him out of the corner of her eye all of the time, but he would never be there.

Pudding's crush shall never come back, or would he?

**A/N: Yeah, sorry, I would of written more, but my brother is kicking me off the computer, I will update as soon as I can, 'till next time…**

**BYE!**


	2. News and Nightmares

**A/N: I will probably be updating very slowly… sorry, but I have been very busy… and will be for a long time… Enough of me wasting your time though, onto the story…**

Pudding wiped the tears from her eyes and felt a small breeze blow by, the warmth of the gentle wind made her feel a little bit better. She sniffled a little bit, but soon felt a vibrating in her pocket. She didn't have a cell phone, so she knew it was her mew pendant. She carefully pulled it out and stared at it as it shook.

"Pudding!" Ryou's voice sounded urgent as it echoed from the pendant.

"Yes NaNoDa?" Pudding was getting a little worried.

"We need you at the café! Now!"

"What's wrong NaNoDa?" She shouldn't have asked.

"JUST GET OVER HERE! THIS HAS TO DO WITH YOU!" Ryou screamed. A couple beeping noises came from the pendant that was held firmly in her hand, then all was silent except for a couple crickets chirping and a bull frog croaking in the distance. She sighed and put the pendant back in her pocket and began to bolt off towards the café.

She was heading down town as fast as she could. Her mind was wandering off on what might be wrong, so she wasn't paying much attention. Did they need to stop a mass murderer? Were her siblings hurt? Did the kitchen somehow catch fire? That was what she had originally been thinking, but slowly images of Taruto entered her mind. She missed him so much, but did he miss her? She loved him so much, why did he hate her?

She stepped onto the asphalt of the street, so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the streetlight turn green, she didn't notice the cars start, she didn't notice the honking, or the tires squealing as the driver slammed on the brakes, hoping not to hit her. "Look out Pudding…!" she heard a voice, it sounded far in the distance, but it brought her out of her thoughts, and that was what was important. She saw the truck heading her direction and her blood ran cold.

Thinking fast, she jumped up as high as she could, springing through the air and landing on the roof of the truck, holding onto the bars on the top, and screaming as a turn came. She was sent flying off and she smashed into a wall, she heard her back crack, her bones screaming at the impact. She slid to the ground, blood dripping from the back off her head, she didn't really notice it though, nor did she stop to wonder if her back was broken, she just continued to run to the café.

"What happened to you Pudding!?" Ichigo screamed, running her direction. Lettuce gasped and passed out while Keiichiro, Mint, and Zakuro ran off to get her some bandages for her head.

"I…" Pudding tried to speak between gasps, it's not easy to run with injuries. "I almost got ran over by a car…"

Ryou just sighed. "It wasn't that important…"

Pudding glared at him. "THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE IT SOUND THAT WAY NANODA!? PUDDING GOT HURT BECAUSE OF YOU NANODA!"

"Calm down… I just wanted to inform you about your animal genes." Ryou began to explain. "As I said earlier, the red data animal DNA will disappear once they have no reason to remain. Being that we have defeated the aliens, they will disappear… and you, Pudding, being the youngest, your powers will disappear first… so in about a couple months, it should start to hurt when you transform."

Pudding remembered the pain she was feeling recently. "Pudding already is…"

Ryou was shocked. "This is happening a whole lot faster than I imagined! When did this first start happening?"

"When Taru-Taru left…" Her voice was a mere mutter and she turned away, as to not let the other see her cry.

"So that was about three weeks ago… so you only have about a month of being a mew mew left at the latest… at the earliest, ten days."

"NO!" Pudding loved being a mew mew, it was one of the only things she had left to remind her of Taruto. "Is there anyway to stop it NaNoDa!?"

Ryou let out a long sigh, "Not that we know of, but we will keep searching, 'till then, everyone! Go home!"

With that, the five mews wandered out of the café. Pudding should go home, it was getting dark, but something in her heart told her not to. So she began to wander around the city, starring at the stars every once in awhile. They looked like glitter in the dark indigo sky, with slightly darker purple swirls spreading throughout. She eventually wandered across the park and slouched against a tree, soon falling asleep.

_Pudding was running as fast as she could, the world seemed so grey, but why was she running? Aren't dreams supposed to be happy? Well that was because this was no dream, this was a nightmare! She ran as fast as she could, she had no clue what she was running from, but she knew she had to run, so run she did. "Pudding's a mew mew! So Pudding shall fight NaNoDa!" Pudding grasped her pendant, and then things went wrong. _**(Warning: Things get a little, violent you could say)**_ Pain shot through her, it felt as though someone was firing at her with a gun. She looked towards her hands and saw the skin start to erode, only to reveal her bare bones. "NO!" She screamed, her skin then began to disappear from her entire arms and legs. She heard cracking noises and she felt herself being crushed, all the bones in her body breaking. "I don't want to die!" Pudding screamed. Was this what was to become of her when the genes leave?_

_She felt a sheering pain in her chest as she saw herself being ripped open, exposing all the vital organs, including her heart which was ripped out of her. The pain hurt so much, how was she still alive!? She went to scream, but when she opened her mouth, blood came rushing out and pouring onto the cold sidewalk which she now laid upon, more blood began to rush from her eyes and ears. She feared what would happen next. Then she felt her head start to compress, this was the end. Who in their right mind would want to die like this? She knew what was going to happen, her head was going to explode. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!!" She screamed, the pressure building on her head._

"_Pudding…"_

_She could hear a voice call from a distance, it seemed to be coming from heaven. "Are you God NaNoDa?"_

"_Pudding… wake up!" The voice called again._

_Pudding whimpered at the pain on her head, then everything faded to black._

She felt a sharp sting on the side of her face as her eyes shot open, she looked down, she was perfectly fine, it was just a nightmare after all. Then she realized what had woken her up, someone had slapped her!

"Geez!" She followed the voice and her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was. His burnt umber hair was barely blowing in the breeze, his arms were crossed and a frown upon his face. The moon casting shadows all over him. "That was so annoying! You screaming in your sleep, I felt like my head was going to blow up! Do you know what that feels like? Now that I'm back will you give me my candy?" Pudding didn't respond, she just stared at him in amazement. "You do have candy with you right? Or did I come back for nothing?" A huge grin spread across Pudding's face as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Yo! Monkey-Girl! Are you even listening to me and-"

He was cut off by Pudding jumping at him and tackling him to the ground in a huge hug. "TARU-TARU NANODA!"

"Yeah! Now get off of me! And the name's Taruto, not 'Taru-Taru' okay!?"

**A/N: This ends chapter two, sorry about that little bit of violence, anyways… 'till next time…**

**SEE YA!**


	3. KayKay TaruTaru

**A/N: I would of posted this earlier, but just as I was about to post it, fanfiction (as a good portion of us kow) was having technical difficulties, which was driving me insane! I apologize for not updating in, like, forever! -.- I've just been so busy lately, and confused. Normally I have a rough draft for my stories, but I don't for this one. I don't really have an excuse besides the fact that someone has been stalking me and I have been living my life in paranoia for the past few weeks. Dang, I always blabber on and on and waste your time, I should just let you get on to the story now shouldn't I? Now also, I needed a villain in this, it was either going to be Keiichiro or Ryou… Keiichiro is way too nice to be a villain, so Ryou is the bad guy. (Sorry Ryou fans! But on the bright side, its only for a little while!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew… I may want to, but I don't, it's just a fact of life, like the fact that oranges are orange!**

* * *

As sunlight shown through the blinds, Pudding's eyes fluttered open. At first she had to squint, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light. She yawned and sat up, pushing the soft blankets off of her as she flung her legs over the side of her bed, stretching her arms as well. After a moment, she stood up, slipped on her monkey shaped slippers and slowly trudged over to her closet. Pulling open the closet door, she grabbed her banana-yellow robe and flung it over her pajamas, to lazy to tie it.

"Taru-Taru…" She whispered before running down the stair, almost tripping over her own feet. "Mornin' NaNoDa!" She squealed. Her younger siblings had taken the job of making breakfast this morning, seeing how much Pudding did for them all ready.

"Here ya go 'nee-chan" Heicha grinned setting a plate on the table, slightly burnt scrambled eggs and very oddly shaped pancakes on it. Pudding smiled, it was the thought that counted. As she began to eat, she thought back over last night.

"_Taru-Taru NaNoDa!" Pudding was still hugging the life out of him._

"_For the last time… GET OFF OF ME!" Taruto yelled, trying to push her away, but failed miserably._

"_I missed you Taru-Taru…" Pudding muttered._

_Taruto felt slightly ashamed, she clearly missed him, she even said so, and he was being a jerk. "I was only gone for about… what? A month or so?"_

"_It felt like years to Pudding NaNoDa…" Pudding gave him a huge grin, tugging on his arm._

"_Uh…" Taruto felt like he was in an awkward position. "Well, I should probably be going now… Kisshu and Pai are probably wondering where I am so…" He then realized that he needed another excuse, to make it seem like he didn't have feelings for the monkey, which he wasn't too sure of himself. "I also don't want to be near you, monkey-girl! I might catch your stupid…"_

_Pudding didn't seem to notice his minor insult, in fact, it seemed as though the grin on her face widened. "Okay Taru-Taru NaNoDa." The smile on her face disappeared, tears lining the corners of her eyes, she looked up to him, chocking on her words. "Y-You'll be back, right?"_

_The pain of guilt shot through Taruto, now realizing just how much he could hurt her, without doing anything, and how her pain hurt him as well. "Yeah… I'll be back… later tomorrow okay?"_

"_Kay-Kay Taru-Taru NaNoDa!" Pudding cheered, a smile plastered on her face once more._

"Bye NaNoDa!" Pudding waved, heading out the door. "Pudding'll be back later NaNoDa!"

Pudding inhaled the sweet scent of flowers as she began to slowly make her way down the street, asphalt crackling beneath her shoes. As she made her way into the park, she began to stare at the sky, watching the clouds float by. "Pudding can't wait to see Taru-Taru NaNoDa…" Moments later, due to the fact that she was staring at the sky, not where she was walking, she smashed into a tree. She began to tumble down the small hill she was at, coming to a halt at the bottom. Still lying on the ground, she began to laugh uncontrollably at what she did. _'Stupid monkey girl… smashing into trees… You can't eat trees stupid!' _She could imagine Taruto telling her that, causing her to laugh even louder. She even imagined how she would respond. _'But trees taste good NaNoDa! Taru-Taru should try it NaNoDa!'_ She could clearly see herself pushing Taruto into a tree, listening to him curse as he would fall to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short pointless chapter, but the next chapter is when the story begins to unfold. I will try to update as soon as possible and not leave you on this huge wait like last time M'Kay?**

'**Till next time…**

**SEE YA!**


	4. Run, and don't stop running

**A/N: Sorry its taken me so long, I'm trying to update everything I have as fast as I can! But I just end up stressing out… I'm just going to shut up and let you read!**

**DISCLAIMER: okay… FOR THE FINAL TIME, I DON'T OWN IT!**

"Pudding is here NaNoDa!" Pudding cheered pushing open the large doors and stepping into the café. "Pudding is ready to work NaNoDa!"

Silence, she received silence.

"Huh?" She stopped smiling and looked around. The entire café was deserted, no one was in sight. A cold breeze blew from behind her from the open doors. "This is creepy NaNoDa…" Suddenly, a crash came from the down stairs lab. "HELLO NANODA!?" She ran towards the kitchen and turned to the left down the stairs, stopping in front of the closed door and pressing her ear against it, straining to hear.

"There is really no other way." She could hear Ryou's voice. "We have to."

"I… I feel guilty about this… I don't think we should do this, we really shouldn't!" Lettuce's voice was sad, scared, and nervous.

"Didn't I just say that there really is no other way!?" Ryou snapped.

Lettuce just whimpered.

"But, what if it doesn't work, and she, well, you know…?" Ichigo stammered.

"Well, what's worse, five lives gone, or just one?"

"Five…" Ichigo muttered.

"Right, so what's best, for five people to die, or just one!? What would you all rather have!?"

"One…" Ichigo muttered.

"O-One…" Lettuce seemed like she was on the brink of tears, or already crying.

"One." Zakuro seemed quite sad.

"I agree with onee-sama!" Mint exclaimed.

"Good," Ryou began again. "Now that we're all on the same page, we can figure out-"

"What, figure what out NaNoDa?" Pudding questioned, walking in.

Everyone turned to face her, most with shocked or sad expressions, suddenly, Lettuce broke into tears and ran. She ran past Pudding and up the stairs, crying all the way.

"What's wrong with Lettuce onee-chan NaNoDa?" Pudding wondered, not seeming to notice the connection to the previous conversation in which she was not included in, or well, what she THOUGHT she was not included in.

"We have some good and bad news for you Pudding." Ryou began, "What do you want to hear first?"

"Good NaNoDa."

"We think we found a way to stop you all from losing your mew powers."

Pudding's eyes lit up. "YAY NANODA!"

"Now here's the bad news, we are going to have to do a few experiments on you…"

"What's so bad about that NaNoDa?"

"There's a 79% chance… that you will end up dying."

"W-What!? No NaNoDa! I can't do it! What about my brothers and sister NaNoDa!? WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO WITHOUT PUDDING IF PUDDING DIES NANODA!? They wouldn't make it on their own… and they would rather die than go to an orphanage…" Pudding's voice drifted off. Pudding broke into sobs, but stopped when she felt something rough on her wrists.

"Sorry." Ryou began, but his voice said otherwise as he tightened the ropes on her hands. "But you don't really have a choice…"

"N-no… NO!" Pudding whipped around and kicked him in the knee. As he fell to the ground, the mews just watched, not wanting to hurt Pudding as she ran to the door, kicked it off it's hinges and turned towards Ichigo. "Ichigo onee-chan… Pudding won't come back NaNoDa… So can Ichigo onee-chan look after Pudding's siblings NaNoDa?"

Tears welled up in Ichigo's eyes. "Yes Pudding… I promise. Now hurry! Before he gets up! RUN PUDDING!"

With that, Pudding ran. She ran out of the room, out of the café, and out into the park.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Every step she took, made her tears pour faster.

Step.

Step.

She could never go back.

Step.

**_Never._**

She collapsed to the ground and tried to get the ropes off of her, unsuccessful, she managed to get back on her feet and run to a tree. She grinded the ropes on some sharp bark until the ropes gave in. With a satisfying snap, she was free. Time to run again.

So many colors passed before her as she ran for her life, not sure where to run to, she needed to run somewhere, somewhere where they would never find her.

"Oof!" She crashed into someone and fell on top of whoever they were.

"Get… off…" She knew that voice, even now, in all the pain and confusion she was in, that voice stilled calmed her.

Instead of doing what the person had commanded, she began to hug him while crying, "Taru-Taru! Pudding needs your help NaNoDa!"


	5. The Pain of Guilt

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, but once I finish Frozen Hearts and Dreams, this will be the only story I will work on, so updates will go much faster! On to the story, but first…**

**Disclaimer: It not mine 'kay? You figured that out yet? Really!? You have!? Good.

* * *

**

Taruto smashed his fist onto the armrest of the bench, a slight cracking noise resounded off as a few strips of wood chipped and broke from the impact. Everything was silent for a while, not even birds would chirp or flutter. The cars around them were silent, so were the people. It was as if he and Pudding were in there own separate world, one close to everyone else's… yet not quite the same. A gentle breeze began to pick up, Taruto's auburn ponytails blowing slightly with the wind, Pudding golden hair doing the same.

Finally, after what felt like three agonizing years to Pudding, which in reality, was only a couple of minutes, Taruto spoke. "How… how could they…? How could they possibly think of doing that to you!?"

Although Pudding had the same question roaming her mind, she still wanted to defend her friends. "It wasn't the mews fault NaNoDa! It was Ryou onii-chan fault! But Ryou onii-chan was thinking of the best benefits for everyone NaNoDa!"

Taruto glared at her. "Oh really? 'Best benefits for everyone'… Where's your benefit? What would you gain in return… losing your life? Losing your loved ones, your siblings, to an orphanage? Having them get separated? Maybe even end up homeless, poor, and dead!? So tell me… how is this a benefit…"

"Taru-Taru…" Pudding wanted to protest, yet how much it hurt her, he was right.

"Well!? Tell me! How is this a benefit!?" Taruto snapped.

"IT ISN'T!!" Pudding cried, tears spilling out from the corners of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, dripping onto the wood of the bench, only to disappear seconds later as the wood soaked it up like a starving child.

"I'm sorry…" Taruto began, pulling her towards him. "I didn't mean to yell at you…" But his words fell to deaf ears as Pudding continued to sob into his chest. '_Great…' _Taruto thought, '_Now my shirt's going to be all wet…' _He grabbed a hold of Pudding's wrist and the air around them began to ripple, swirl, and change.

Pudding felt like she was in a sea of colors as arrangements of turquoise, lavender, jade, sapphire, and gold swam around her. She felt as though the colors grabbed a hold of her and began to pull her away from Taruto, attempting to capture her and leave her alone in this strange colored wonderland. So, she tightened her hold on Taruto. After a few seconds, the colors began to fade, the world stopped spinning, and her vision returned correctly, but she wasn't in the park.

"Taru-Taru's ship NaNoDa!?" Pudding squealed, instantly excited.

"Yup… DON'T TOUCH THAT!!"

**_CRASH!_**

"Uh… too late… Hey! What's that NaNoDa!?" Pudding then ran off leaving the shattered vase on the floor.

Thus began an hour-long cycle of Pudding breaking stuff and running off to break something else before finally, she realized something. "Hey Taru-Taru NaNoDa?"

"Yeah?" Taruto sighed, relieved that Pudding was done breaking stuff.

"Where's Kisshu onii-chan and Pai onii-chan?"

"Oh… uh… well… They're on a different mission!" Taruto exclaimed and a pain shot through his heart, a pain that he only got when he lied to Pudding.

"Uh… What does Taru-Taru mean NaNoDa? As in, another mission than before, or a different mission than Taru-Taru's on NaNoDa? Is Taru-Taru or is Taru-Taru not on a mission NaNoDa?" Pudding asked, holding onto his wrist.

"No… I'm not on a mission…" Another lie burning through his heart.

"Okay NaNoDa!" Pudding then ran to a window and peered out, she could see a deep purple mixed with indigo and black as they swirled through the sky, specks of light that floated around like glitter in the swirls, every once in a while, a sudden beam of light, solar flares, would shoot into the sky from the sun, or whatever star they were next to. There was silence as Pudding stood staring out the window, her mouth a gape. She had always imagined what outer space would look like… but she never expected it to be this… beautiful.

"Uh… Pudding?" Taruto waved his hand in front of her face, breaking her from her trance. "You okay?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah!" Pudding then walked away from the window.

Taruto sighed and began to walk away. He then turned towards Pudding. "Stay here." He commanded.

"Why NaNoDa? Where is Taru-Taru going NaNoDa?" Pudding questioned, sitting down onto the floor right where she stood moments before.

"Uh… um…" Taruto tried to come up with something, but he couldn't.

"Does Taru-Taru need to use the bathroom NaNoDa…?"

"Uh… Yeah! I got to use the bathroom! That's it!" His heart burned again, the pain hurt horribly, the only word that could describe it was... guilt. Taruto then ran off. A few minutes later, he opened up a door and steeped into a room that was different than the others. Things were floating around randomly in the swirling, jade sky. In the middle was a glowing sphere of turquoise. Taruto slowly floated over towards it.

_"So, have you found a power source for me to be reincarnated yet? You know I might give your friends back when you do…"_ A voice echoed from the sphere.

"You had better!" Taruto yelled.

_"SILENCE! Did you find a source for me yet?"_

Tears formed in the corners of Taruto's eyes. "Yes…"

_"What is it?"_

"… Mew Pudding…"

_"Good, now the next thing I must ask, do you swear your loyalty to me? If you don't, you will never see your friends again."_

Taruto sighed and fell to the ground in a bow. "Yes, I swear loyalty to you, just give me my friends back, Master Deep Blue…"


	6. Memory

**A/N: No I didn't die in some sort of fiery explosion, I've been in Hawaii! My first ever family vacation! EVER! Then there is also planning for my upcoming birthday on Thursday… So finally, I bring you the long awaited chapter! I personally like this chapter, there's humor, suspension, and a tad bit of horror to some people… but I loved writing the humor part, because this has been my first ever 'dark' story, and I do better at humor.**

**

* * *

**

By now, it had been about a month since the incident at the café. Pudding and Taruto sat in a dark room, the walls of the room seemed to not exist as the only thing visible was a small, square, wooden table in the center of the room, bathed in the light from a small ceiling fan. Pudding and Taruto sat in chairs at said table, facing each other on opposite sides. On top of the table was a board game of some sort, and by the frustration on Taruto's face, and the huge grin on Pudding's, you tell she was defiantly winning.

Taruto would have been winning, but truthfully, he was sidetracked. The cause of this diversion was none other than his two previous teammates, whom usually felt like more than teammates, as brothers, although none of which were related by blood or adoption. As a matter of fact, before the Earth mission, each had no clue that the other two existed, though in only a couple months, they felt like they had all known each other since the beginning of time, even forgetting that they were not related at times. Yet now… now they were gone. But, unlike Taruto's lie, they were not on another mission… for all he knew, they could already be dead, and it was all his fault for not finishing his 'mission' earlier… Yet would he really sacrifice someone else he knew and loved, for the slim hope that they would still be barely alive? He himself didn't even know.

Slowly he started to wander off further and further from the board game, and deeper into his memories.

_"Taruto! You little brat!" Kisshu screeched flying after the youngest alien, his arms outstretched, prepared to strangle the little pest once he got a hold of him. "You little bastard! Give it back!"_

_ Taruto stuck his tongue out as he flew circles around Pai, whom sat, un-peacefully, reading a large book of some sort. "Nuh-uh!" Taruto disagreed. "Why do you even have this anyways? A diary?"_

_ Kisshu stopped chasing him, clearly too frustrated to even fly correctly. "It is NOT a diary! It is a NOTEBOOK!"_

_ Once Taruto realized that Kisshu wasn't chasing him anymore, he opened the simple black and white booklet to the middle and began to read out loud. " 'I love Ichigo soooooo much!' " Taruto made fake vomiting noises before going on. " 'Did you know that her name means strawberry?' Well no duh dumb ass! 'She likes the color pink. She likes to eat strawberries and her hair even smells like strawberries!' …" Taruto blinked a few times. "You sniffed her hair!? What the fuck!? S-T-A-L-K-E-R what's that spell? Why yes, stalker! Here, say it with me, it is a large word, stahhhh-kerrr! Alright you got it and- AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Taruto screamed as Kisshu tackled him to the ground in an attempt to strangle him._

_ "That's it you little bastard!!!!!" Kisshu hissed._

_ "Pai! Help me! Kisshu is pretending to be a murderer!"_

_ Pai raised an eyebrow. "And why should I help you?"_

_ Taruto stopped to think. "Okay, you got me there…"_

_ Pai set his book down, and pulled Kisshu away from the little runt. "You two are complete imbeciles…"_

_ Taruto sighed, "Pai, stop insulting yourself…"_

_ Pai was dumb-founded. "I did not insult myself, I clearly stated that you two are imbeciles, as in Kisshu and you, not myself!"_

_ Taruto waved his arm. "No, no, no! Its too late for apologizing now!"_

_ Pai was confused even more at Taruto's stupidity. "I was not apologizing or even asking for your unnecessary sympathy-"_

_ Taruto snapped. "I said shut up! Now get out of my house! I don't want what you're selling! I already have a carrot peeler! Good day to you sir!"_

_ Pai rubbed his head and walked away, "I need an aspirin." He growled._

_ Kisshu glanced towards Taruto. "You just love giving him headaches with your stupidity don't you?"_

_ Taruto grinned. "Yup!"_

_ A few minutes later, Pai came back, "Alright, we've been on break for far too long, we need to acquire our next mission."_

_ "Eh… Fine…" Kisshu then stood up because he had been previously lying on the floor. "You coming Taruto?"_

_ Taruto stuck his tongue out. "No! I'm staying here!"_

_ Pai sighed. "But we need to get our next mission!"_

_ Taruto sat down on the couch. "Well then, you guys go and tell me what our next mission is…"_

_ Pai frowned. " 'Our'? There won't be an 'our next mission'. It's your next mission."_

_ Taruto stood up. "W-Whaddaya mean!?"_

_ Pai let out a long sigh. "The odds of us all being assigned to the same mission are slim to none…"_

_ "Oh…" He muttered._

_ Kisshu turned away, "Alright then, if you aren't going… then I guess this is goodbye…" He turned around and ruffled Taruto's hair, "Hey, Midget! If you don't get assigned a new mission, and we do, come visit us 'kay?"_

_ With that said, Kisshu and Pai teleported away. Taruto flopped onto the couch, hiding his sorrow with fake satisfaction. "Well, good riddance…" There was a silence before something glowing caught his eye. "Pai's computer?" He questioned himself floating over to it. "Oh yeah, they left their stuff here, so they'll be back to get it later…"_

_ With that he sat in the computer chair and turned the computer on, soon a screen appeared asking for the password. Taruto grinned, "At least I remember his password. The first letter of his crush's name, Lettuce. Then a number similar to Pudding's favorite number, 37. So that's L57."_

_ Password Accepted._

_ "Ha!"_

_ For the next week, Taruto just laid around. "I should probably go figure out my next mission… stupid Kisshu, stupid Pai, not thinking about using the computer for that stuff…" He paused for a moment, I wonder why they haven't came back for their stuff yet…" He slowly floated over towards the computer, entered in the password, and entered in his information._

_ "Taruto. Last mission, Earth. Next mission, none."_

_ Taruto grinned, "Sweet! I don't have a mission! Now I can visit Kisshu and Pai! But first I need to figure out what their missions are."_

_ He typed in Kisshu's name, but there were no search results. "Wait What!?" He quickly typed in Pai's name, once again, no results. "W-What's going on!?" He then typed in 'Earth mission'_

_ Mission status: Failed. Mission members: Taruto._

_ Taruto stood still and his eyes went wide… "B-But… they were there with me…" Taruto took a deep breath and typed in one last name…_

_ Deep Blue._

_ Suddenly, the computer shut down. Taruto began to hit the side of it with the palm of his hand, "Hello? I didn't tell you to shut down…" Slowly all the light's faded, until he was left alone in pitch darkness. "H-Hello…? W-Who turned the power off…?" Taruto began to shake. After awhile, a faint jade light began to come from one of the hallways. Desperate to see again, Taruto floated over into the hallway. Once there, he noticed a door._

_ The door was closed, but light seeped through it, as he grabbed the doorknob, he paused. "I don't remember a door being here…" Suddenly, the door swung open on its own and Taruto went wide-eyed._

_ The room was a floorless, roofless, endless, place of swirling jade. "This… this looks like-!" A hand grabbing his neck cut him off._

_ "You… little… bastard…"_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face. "Taru-Taru NaNoDa?"

Taruto was silent as Pudding flicked him on the forehead. "What?"

"Taru-Taru needs to pay more attention to the game NaNoDa!"

"The game?"

Pudding sighed, "We were playing a board game NaNoDa! Then Taru-Taru started to shake and he wouldn't move his piece NaNoDa."

"Oh… right… the game…"

Pudding sighed and returned to her chair. She then grinned. "Your move… _Taruto_…"

Taruto knew that, in the sound of her voice, the fact that she didn't say 'NaNoDa', and that she called him Taruto instead of Taru-Taru… that Pudding was trying to seem scary… and scary she was! Well, to Taruto at least…

Taruto glanced across the board, his eyes scanning everywhere in a frenzy… '_No matter where I move! I lose!_' He started hyperventilating, his heart was rushing. '_But I can't lose! I can't lose! I can't lose! I can't lose!!!_' He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. '_Alright… just think of a solution…_' Suddenly it hit him, _'That's it!' _He slowly brought his hand towards a piece on the board. '_Carefully… Carefully… Carefully…!' _Suddenly, Taruto let out a battle cry of some sort, grabbed the edge of the table and flipped the whole thing over. "THERE! NOW NO ONE WINS!"

Pudding sat staring, her mouth agape, after a moment she grinned. "Nope Taru-Taru NaNoDa! You're wrong!"

"Huh?" Taruto was confused.

"Look!" She pointed at the upside down table. "The table wins NaNoDa!"

Taruto stared at the table for a moment. "Good point…"

"Your time is up…" A voice rang in his ear.

"I-I have to go! I… uh…. I have to use the bathroom!" Taruto quickly told Pudding. He then began to run away, but a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around to be face-to-face with Pudding.

Pudding's face was sorrowful, tears lining the edges of her eyes. "Why are you lying to me…?"

Guilt surged through Taruto. "I-I'm not lying to you!"

Pudding snapped. "You are! You are! Look me in the eyes and say that you aren't!"

Taruto looked at her auburn eyes. "I-I…" He turned away. "I'm sorry…" He pulled out his weapon, which resembled clacker toys. "FUU RAI SEN!"

He spun them and threw them at Pudding, which proceeded to wrap around her, tie her up, shock her, and knock her to the ground.

He picked her up and began to walk down a hallway.

"W-Where are you taking me Taru-Taru…?"

"Shut up." He commanded.

Pudding's head began to spin, slipping in and out of consciousness, the last thing she remembered was a floorless, roofless, endless, place of swirling jade.


	7. Bloody Confessions

**A/N: OMG! I'm going crazy! I hate being the world's slowest typer! It takes me three days straight, to write a chapter… not including breaks of writer's blocks, eating, sleeping, school, other stories and so forth! And the due date for this story is July 20****th****! That gives me four days (Three by the time I finished this chapter) to write about 3 chapters in which I don't have a rough draft for, which would normally take me at least a month to write in my best of moods! Plus, its summer time, and I can't sit happily in a computer chair… I gets all sweaty… curse you Cali weather!!!!!! X(**

**I should seriously just get writing!**

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill.**

**WARNING: Chapter has mention of blood and wounds.**

When Pudding finally came to, she was still in that swirling jade abyss. Confused and heart broken, she attempted to move, hearing the clang of chains, she realized that she was chained to something, by both her ankles and her wrists. What that something was, she didn't care, all she cared about was one thing, one alien to be exact.

Taruto.

_'How… How could he just… turn on me like that…'_ She thought through the pounding headache that was calling her to sleep again, sleep and never wake up. _'How could Taru-Taru hurt me… after all we've been thr-'_

"Uhhh…" A faint groaning ahead of her stopped her previous thoughts, thus overwhelming her mind with curious, nervous thoughts of confusion towards the faint sound that another living creature was with her in this crazy, swirling, jade wonderland.

She scanned all over the place in a frenzy, her eyes darting in every direction. Finally, after a few agonizing seconds, she found a crimson mass. That was all she could tell through her salty tears, formed from her previous thoughts. She then began to slowly crawl towards the mass, the chains long enough to allow her to move about a yard or two.

As she managed to crawl closer, she noticed that it was chained down as well. She looked back at were she crawled from, she herself was chained to a floating pillar… the mass to a different pillar, further away from her. Slowly she began to realize that this crimson mass… was a person.

In excitement she began to crawl faster… that was, until her hands felt wet. She lifted them up towards her face.

Crimson.

Her hands were crimson, suddenly, she felt as though she was going to vomit as she realized… Crimson… wet… body… that crimson liquid could be only one thing…

**Blood.**

She panicked. Blood. It was blood. But no amount of panicking or anything could prepare her for what she saw next.

As she got closer towards the bloody, beaten figure, she learned whom it was. She let out a blood-curdling scream as she curled up into a ball, still screaming, she clutched her head and cried, attempting to cry herself to death, to get away from all that was happening. After all, through all she's been through, she's became mentally unstable, probably suicidal, thus the reason for her grabbing one of the chains, the one that was tying her left arm, and wrapping it around her neck.

She would of pulled it as hard as she could, in an attempt to kill herself, but she still had some common sense left, enough to tell her that her life, no matter how pitiful, still had meaning, and at this point, that meaning was to see if that person was still alive.

She quickly untangled her head from the chains and began to shake the person. "Taruto! Taruto! Get up! Please! You can't be dead Taruto!"

Yes. The bloody figure was Taruto. Being surrounded in a pool of his own blood was not the main problem, nor was it that one of his huge elfish ears was torn up, his broken limbs, the cuts, the bruises, but it was actually the huge gash in his chest. Pudding retched at the sight, she could even see bone. His face was what seemed to be some-what okay, his hair was matted to his head by the crimson blood, a small trail of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

Pudding froze, this reminded her of something. Suddenly, she understood. This reminded her of herself, in the dream she had before she left Earth! The dream that slowly, bit-by-bit, she was killed. Sure this wasn't as bad looking, but she had a vague sense… that somehow… that dream had a connection. She didn't have much time to think, because, much to her delight, Taruto groaned again, his eyes fluttered open, and, at the sight of Pudding, he burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Pudding! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I didn't know what to do and- its all my fault!" He buried his face in his blood stained hands.

Pudding carefully set one of her hands on his shoulder. "Its okay Taru-Taru NaNoDa… just calm down and tell me what's going on…"

Taruto took a deep breath. "No, its not okay! I've been lying to you! Kisshu and Pai aren't on a mission! I have no clue were they are! For all I know they could be dead! They were kidnapped by Deep Blue!"

Pudding's eyes grew wide. "D-Deep Blue!? But I thought he was dead!"

Taruto glanced away. "That's what I thought too… but in truth, he's just weak and he needs a power source… The thing is, is that he promised to give me my friends back if I brought him a power source so… I brought the only thing I could think of… a mew mew…"

Suddenly Pudding understood, "Me…"

Taruto sighed. "Exactly, you were the power source, yet I was reluctant to bring you because… you're also my friend…" Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes again. "But, I eventually did, and I shouldn't of… Once he got a hold of you, he chained you up. After that, I asked for Kisshu and Pai back… but he didn't keep his side of the deal, he claimed that he wasn't going to give them back. I was furious and tried to get you back, but he pulled out his sword and attacked, I attempted to fight back but couldn't…" He turned away. "I lost. End of story…"

Pudding hugged him. "But as long as we are together, we will win! And before you know it, everything will be back to normal!"

Taruto turned back to face her. "And how are you so sure about that?"

Pudding smiled. "Because Pudding always feels stronger when she's with Taru-Taru…"

Taruto couldn't help but return the smile.

Suddenly Pudding realized how everything was connected… and it was all connected to one thing… her losing her powers. She always felt stronger when she was with Taruto, and she had also always heard that 'True love conquers all'. Maybe that was the solution? There was only one way she could think of figuring it out. She quickly kissed Taruto on the cheek and pulled out her pendant.

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHISIS!" In a blinding light she transformed. Suddenly she collapsed, screaming in pain. She reached forward and clutched Taruto's hand. Almost instantly, the pain went away.

Taruto's face was a bright red, not from blood, but because he was blushing. "W-What was that for?" He questioned.

"It worked…" Pudding let out a sigh of relief.

"What worked? You're still chained up, and so am I!"

"That's not it. Pudding's powers were disappearing NaNoDa, remember Taru-Taru?"

"Yeah? So?"

"I found the answer! How to make it stop NaNoDa! Pudding needed to find her true love!"

Taruto looked around in a frenzy. "B-But we're the only ones here! How are you supposed to find your true love here!?"

Pudding gave a gentle smile. "Pudding's true love is right in front of her NaNoDa."

"So… he's invisible?" Taruto questioned, clearly not catching on.

Pudding shook her head. "No! Pudding's true love is Taru-Taru NaNoDa!"

That was a shock to Taruto. "WHAT!? B-But! I always loved you but, I thought you always liked me as just a friend!"

Pudding grabbed one of his hands. "No, I liked you the minute I first met you…"

"Aww…" A cold voice cooed, dripping with sarcasm. "How sweet…"

Pudding whimpered and clung to Taruto, who, in turn, wrapped an arm protectively around her.

"Who am I too tare this cute couple apart…?"

"Deep Blue!" Taruto hissed. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly Pudding got flung from Taruto's arms as she fell to the floor, a yard or two away, Deep Blue having a sword against her throat. He smirked. "I just need to kill you and your power will be mine!"

Pudding could see that Deep Blue's face was more pale than before, he seemed weak, thus clearly the need for more power. She then screamed. "TARUTO! HELP ME!"

Taruto tried to run, but the chains held him back, he tried to teleport, but could not. "Damn it!" He started to cry. "I-I can't help her, she's going to die and its all my fault…" He reached into his pocket and looked at his clacker toy-resembling weapon. He had an idea.


	8. Fight to the Death

**A/N: I'm working as fast as I can! Sorry, this is a short chapter, I can't do long fight scenes. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains blood, violence, cursing, and character death.**

Taruto spun his clacker-toy-like weapon furiously. "FUU RI SEN!!" he screeched and electricity began to crackle off of the weapon as he threw it at Deep Blue. It wrapped around Deep Blue's wrist that was holding his sword, zapping him, and caused him to drop his sword.

"Pudding! Quick!" Taruto held up the chains that bound his arms and legs. "Attack them!"

Pudding nodded. "Mew Mew Pudding! Pudding Ring, Inferno!" What seemed like a zap of electricity cut through the chains and formed a Jell-o looking substance in the distance.

Taruto was free! He ran forward, just as Deep Blue regained his posture, and punched him as hard as he could in the face, knocking him down in the process. "You bastard! There's no way in hell I'll ever let you hurt Pudding!" He screeched as he continued to punch Deep Blue in the face, soon drawing blood.

After a moment, Deep Blue managed to reach up and grab Taruto's throat, thus throwing Taruto off of him. Using the back of his hand, he wiped the trail of blood that was coming out of the corner of his mouth away.

Taruto groaned as he stumbled back to his feet. Deep Blue by then had managed to grab hold of his sword once more. Taruto glanced towards Pudding, after using her attack, she was weak and in pain, screaming as she lay in the ground. Taruto took a deep breath. He needed to protect her. With that noted, he ran towards his weapon, dodging what would have been a fatal blow from Deep Blue's sword. Once he got his weapon, he dove forward, launching himself at Deep Blue, tackling him, then punching him to the best of his ability. That was, until Deep Blue whipped around and cut a large gash into Taruto's right arm. Taruto fell to the floor, clutching his arm.

"That is it you little brats!" Deep Blue hissed, stumbling his way over towards Pudding. Suddenly, a pain in his chest caused him to fall to his knees. "Damn it…" He cursed. "I… need… more power…" He was clearly dying. "Just… need to… kill the mew!" With the last bit of his dying strength, Deep Blue threw his sword.

Pudding had barely managed to stagger to her feet when she noticed the sword flying towards her, fear leaving her paralyzed.

Everything seemed to come in slow motion to Taruto, springing to his feet, running as fast as he could, then finally, pushing Pudding out of the way. Yet it was too late for himself.

He screamed as he could feel the cold steel blade of the sword piercing through him, a strange warmth overflowing him from his own blood pooling to the ground. He felt dizzy as the pain went away, his vision blurring. He then thought of Pudding, wondering if she was okay. Then, everything stopped for him, he even stopped thinking.

After all…

_You don't think when you're dead._


	9. Transfer of power

**A/N: …**

**I don't think I got this chapter in on time, thus having me lose… I think, I don't know yet. Oh well, this is the last chapter, there will be an epilogue though, which will say whether or not I won, even if I lose, I will still try my best to keep my greatest story my greatest story!**

**Disclaimer: For the final time, because I won't be needing to say it any more… I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. (Nor do I own that line at the bottom, I found that somewhere, where I don't recall, but still, somewhere.)**

"NO!!! TARU-TARU!" Pudding screamed, running as fast as she could towards his lifeless, bloody body. "No! You can't be dead! We won! Its over! Deep Blue's gone for good! You can't just… just leave me here…" She bit her lower lip, trying to fight back her tears, to be strong. "You can't just go and die! You've fought so bravely and strongly… and… and your just gonna die? Like this!? NO! I won't let you!!!!" She carefully took the sword out of him, pulled him into her lap, and cried into his chest.

He felt so cold.

A faint orange-ish glow surrounded her and Taruto. Confused, she set him down and stepped away a bit. She was glowing yellow… him, red. Pudding sat back down and pulled him close to her again, the two colors mixed into an orange. She paid no attention anymore to the colors, but slowly, they spread and grew, further and further until… she was no longer in that jade room, it was now a swirling orange wonderland.

She held Taruto tighter. "You can't die… I love you…" Suddenly the colors changed again, mixtures of gold, teal, rose, amber, purple, and cyan swam around Pudding, causing her to become extremely confused. Most of the colors then maintained shapes. Before she knew it, there was a rose colored cat, a cyan bird, a teal porpoise, a gold monkey, and a purple wolf running, flying, and swimming about. Slowly the color began to leave, the animals running out of sight, but one animal stayed, the golden monkey. It had no interesting details, you couldn't even see the mouth, it was more of a golden outline of a monkey, but it had big white eyes. It looked at Pudding, then at Taruto.

_"Pudding Fong…" A soft voice rang. Pudding couldn't tell where it came from, her best guess was it emitted from the monkey. "You are a mew mew are you not?"_

_Pudding went to set Taruto down, but he wasn't there. "Taru-Taru NaNoDa!?" She jumped up and began looking all over the place, but to no avail, she couldn't find him._

_"Do not worry…" The calm voice spoke once more. "You are in a different world now… Pudding Fong, you are a mew mew are you not."_

_Pudding stood up proudly. "Pudding is a mew mew NaNoDa!" Suddenly, the pride faded off, "But that doesn't matter to her anymore."_

_The monkey tilted it's head slightly, it's ears twitching, Pudding's ears doing the same because she was still in mew form. "Is that so? You don't care whether or not you are mew mew? Do you not enjoy having powers that many could only dream about obtaining?"_

_Pudding reached down and carefully picked the monkey up, looking it straight in the eyes, she sighed. "Its not that, its just, being a mew mew, isn't the most important thing in my life…"_

_The monkey tilted its head again, "That what is might I ask?"_

_Tears began to pour down her cheeks, a few landing on the monkey's golden fur. "It was Taruto…"_

_The monkey jumped out of her arms and began to leave. "Do you even recall why you obtained your powers to begin with?"_

_Pudding began to chase after it. "No, why?"_

_The monkey stopped. "You got them in need to protect what you loved, Earth. Once Earth was no longer in need of your assistance, no longer in danger, you had no need for said powers, thus having them leave you."_

_"But, how come Pudding got them back when she was with Taru-Taru?"_

_The monkey began to fade away. "You got them back, because you had something else you needed to protect. But now, that is gone, and this time, the powers will leave, forever. Good-bye." The monkey completely faded out of existence._

_"No! Wait!"_ The colors suddenly disappeared and everything was back to the way it was. She looked behind her. Taruto was still there, still motionless, still dead. Pudding burst into tears once more, then she noticed that she wasn't in her mew form. She pulled out her pendant, but it had a huge crack down the middle, smaller cracks emanating from it. "No… now I lost the two things I loved, my mew powers, and worse, Taruto!" She began to cry even more, that was, until a soft voice behind her began to speak.

"Hey…" The voice was weak and raspy. "Why are you cryin' monkey-girl… monkeys should be happy… not sad…"

Pudding turned around to see Taruto, his eyes were half open, a faint smile on his face. "Taruto…"

"What?" He muttered.

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding ran and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Hey… don't hug me so hard… I'm still in pain… its not like my wound won't still affect me…"

Pudding began to cry into his chest as he carefully returned her embrace. _'But how?' _She wondered.

_'Power is still power.'_ The monkey's voice rang in her head. _'Power can't be destroyed, it just moves on to the next best cause, in this case, it was used to bring back the dead. The reason you lost your powers this time, is because you have no need to protect yourself… you have someone to do that for you…'_

Taruto let out a small sigh. "I met your mom Pudding…"

Pudding's eyes went wide. "M-My mom!? But she's dead!"

Taruto nodded his head slightly. "I know… I met her in heaven… while I was dead… she said she's very proud of you…"

Pudding nodded her head as tears of joy ran down her cheeks, "I'm so glad I have you back!"

Taruto smiled. "And I'm glad to be back… even though I'm weak…"

Pudding reached her hand out towards him, to help him up off the ground, he gratefully accepted her help. "Come on Taru-Taru, let's go find Kisshu onii-chan and Pai onii-chan…"

Taruto smiled as he stumbled along side her. "I'd like that… I'd really like that… thank you…"

All in all, this was only a rock thrown into the currents of time. The rock may cause ripples, but eventually the ripples cease, and ultimately the rock is carried away and life goes on…

**.:THE END:.**


	10. A horribly written epilogue!

**A/N: This took me a lot longer than expected to inform you all, I was so occupied with school, and could not come up with a good epilogue…my apologizes.**

**If you remember, I wrote this story for a contest, and… I won! Yay!**

**Now for news more important to you guys, there will be a sequel for this story. The title… 'Premonition'. So keep a look out for it all right?( It's going to be in the Horror/Mystery section, it's a rather dark story)**

**Onto the epilogue!**

"Taruto!" Kisshu screeched flying after the younger alien. "Get back here!"

Taruto grinned and opened the small notebook towards the middle. " 'Today I ran into Ichigo, she was so pretty and-' AHHHHH!!!!" Taruto screamed as Kisshu tackled him to the ground in an attempt to seize the notebook from the little runt.

Pai rolled his eyes and returned to reading the newspaper in front of him.

Pudding giggled. Taruto never seemed to change… same old same old.

It had been about three months since the incident in which Taruto had almost died. It took a few hours of wandering in that jade abyss before they managed to find both Kisshu and Pai, whom were luckily unharmed.

After that was settled, Pudding returned to the café, warm greetings and sincere apologies flooding her way. Ryou even said that he was a jerk and was wrong for what he did, begging for her forgiveness. Of course she forgave him, she forgave everyone, grudges weren't her thing.

And now things were back to normal. Pudding still worked at the café, although she was no longer a mew mew, and she would also try to help out as much as she could any time the mews were needed.

One thing that Pudding did not understand though, was why, every couple of days, her animal genes would come back, in the usual form of the golden monkey, she got used to talking to it though.

And now, things were peaceful, the way things should be, all problems to be overcame, now that she has Taruto by her side

**(A/N: Omg, that was the worst and cheesiest thing I have ever written… I had no clue what to write, but don't worry, the sequel is a whole lot better than this crap I just wrote X3!)**


End file.
